Dusk Till Dawn
by TheMidnightSociety
Summary: Jon tells Daenerys that Lyanna and Rhaegar are his parents and that she's pregnant with his child. Loosely based off the song "Dusk Till Dawn" by Zayn & Sia.
1. Home

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is kind of meant to parallel the scene between the two of them at the end of 7x06.**

 _The Night King has Viserion._

Bran's words were the last thing Daenerys heard before she fainted. It was her body's way of dealing with her emotional distress and her lack of sleep. Between Viserion dying, him being reanimated to fight against her and Jon ignoring her; Dany couldn't handle it all, so she welcomed the blackness with open arms.

Before Dany could hit the floor, Jon was by her side to catch her. All eyes in The Great Hall were on the royal pair.

"Daenerys... Your Grace?" Jon gently asked while rubbing her shoulder. In any other event, his proximity to the Queen would've been deemed inappropriate, but no one in The Great Hall seemed to care about formalities while the Queen was unconscious. When Daenerys didn't respond, Jon gathered her up in his arms bridal style.

"I'm going to take her to see Maester Wolkan," Jon announced as he urgently made his way out of the hall. Once into the hallway, Jon moved as fast as he could to Daenerys's bedchambers. Jon pushed open her door with his shoulder and proceeded to lie her down on her bed. He tucked a loose piece of her silver hair behind her ear and then made like lightning to find the maester. Lucky for Jon (and Daenerys) Maester Wolkan was in the hall making his way towards him.

"Maester Wolkan, Daenerys... I mean Her Grace, has fainted and I, uh, think she's, um, sick," Jon nearly shouted at the elderly man.

"Your Grace, calm down. Lord Tyrion already found me and told me what happened. However, he did not tell me that Her Grace was ill," Maester Wolkan said, intrigued.

"Well, I've noticed she hasn't had much of an appetite lately; she's been nauseous, and from the looks of it, she hasn't got much sleep either," Jon answered frantically.

"Hmm. Is Her Grace in her room?" asked Maester Wolkan.

Jon nodded. "I'll examine her. You can wait out here if you'd like," Wolkan said as he entered the Queen's bedchambers.

Although Jon wanted to be by his queen's side, he respected her privacy and waited outside her room. About five minutes later, Maester Wolkan exited Daenerys's room and approached Jon.

"Well, what's wrong with her?" Jon asked nervously.

Maester Wolkan smiled. "Her Grace is with child."

Jon felt like he was dreaming. There was nothing he wanted more (other than defeating the Night King) than to give Daenerys a child. She already told him several times that she couldn't have children, but Jon never believed that to be true. He so desperately wanted to prove her (and the witch who told her she was barren) wrong. Ever since they first laid together on the ship to White Harbor, he had been trying, hoping and praying that his seed would quicken her womb. Jon knew before the maester's examination that Daenerys's symptoms were similar to that of pregnancy, but he didn't want to get his (or Daenerys's) hopes up. Even Ghost seemed to sense that Daenerys was with child; he always seemed to be sniffing her stomach and has been overly protective of her since she arrived at Winterfell.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I have dealt with a lot of pregnant women, and Her Grace is one of them," answered the maester. He paused before adding: "If you don't mind me asking, are you the father, Your Grace?" he asked curiously.

"Aye."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, maester. Can we keep Her Grace's pregnancy between us, please?" asked Jon quietly.

"As you wish, Your Grace. But everyone's going to find out eventually," Wolkan said with a chuckle. "Her Grace is still unconscious, but she and the child will be fine," he said more seriously.

Jon nodded in response, and the maester took his leave. Once Maester Wolkan was gone, Jon checked the hallway to see if anyone was around to overhear their conversation about the Queen or to see him enter her bedchambers alone. When the coast was clear, Jon re-entered Daenerys's room.

Jon pulled up a chair to Daenerys's bedside, sat down and watched her as she slept. She looked so soft and peaceful and nothing like the fiery queen he had come to know over the past couple of months. He couldn't believe that she was pregnant with his child. It almost made him forget that he had been avoiding her all week and that they hadn't shared a bed since before they arrived at Winterfell. Ever since Sam and Bran told him of his parentage, he couldn't look at her (or anyone for that matter) the same way. His Aunt Lyanna was actually his mother, and his father was Rhaegar Targaryen, Daenerys's older brother. Daenerys being his aunt, didn't bother him as much as he thought it should have. What bothered Jon was that he didn't know who he was anymore. All his life, he thought he was Ned Stark's bastard and that his mother was just some whore. But Ned Stark was really his uncle, the love of his parents started a war, his siblings were actually his cousins, and Catelyn Stark hated him because she didn't know the truth. Jon couldn't handle an identity crisis on top of the Great War, and whatever was happening between him and Daenerys; it was just too much.

As Daenerys slept, Jon placed his hand on her belly. Through her shift, he could feel the small bump. It brought a massive smile to Jon's normally brooding face. When Daenerys began to stir, Jon immediately removed his hand from her belly and placed it in his other one on his lap.

Daenerys blinked away the blurriness of her vision and was surprised to see Jon sitting by her bed. She thought she might still be dreaming, considering he had been ignoring her all week.

"Jon?" she asked softly, her voice hoarse from disuse.

At the sound of her voice, Jon immediately went to grab her hand.

"What are you doing here? You've been ignoring me ever since we got to Winterfell. Did I do something wrong, Jon? Please tell me so I can fix it," she said on the verge of tears. Jon wanted to cry himself. He had never seen Daenerys look or sound so small. He just wanted to hold her and never let her go.

"You did nothing wrong, My Queen," he said sincerely.

"Then why have you been ignoring me?"

"Bran told me who my parents are," he said getting straight to the point.

"And?" she asked when it seemed like he wouldn't continue.

"Ned Stark was not my father; he was my uncle. My mother was his sister Lyanna, and my father was, Rhaegar Targaryen," he said slowly, anticipating her reaction.

Daenerys didn't understand Bran Stark's powers, but she knew Jon wouldn't lie about something like that. After all, it would explain why Drogon took a liking to him; he sensed Jon's Targaryen blood.

"That means I'm..."

"You're my aunt," finished Jon.

"That's why you've been ignoring me, Jon. You don't want to be with me because we're family?" she asked, voice quavering.

"There's more," he added without actually answering her question. "According to Bran's vision, my name's not Jon Snow; it's actually Aegon Targaryen. Rhaegar never kidnapped or raped Lyanna. They loved each other and Rhaegar annulled his marriage with Elia Martell and married Lyanna. So that means..."

"You were never a bastard, and you're the rightful heir to the Iron Throne," finished Daenerys.

"I don't want the Iron Throne, Dany; it's yours. You've worked your whole life for it. I don't want to be King of the Seven Kingdoms. I don't even want to be King in the North. I've just been thrown into all of these leadership roles. It's not what I want," he said honestly as his eyes lingered on her growing belly.

"It's not what I want either," Daenerys said quietly. She didn't care that he called her 'Dany,' even after she told him not to. If she was being honest, she quite liked the way the nickname sounded coming from his mouth.

That caught Jon by surprise.

"What do you mean, Daenerys?" Jon asked curiously.

"I mean I don't want the Iron Throne," she said more loudly.

"And what do you want?"

"A home," she answered honestly.

Before Jon could ask her what she meant by that, Daenerys continued. "Look, Jon, I know you're struggling with your identity right now, but you don't have to choose; you're a Stark and a Targaryen."

There she was again; Jon thought, (unknowingly) throwing his own words back at him. He said something similar to Theon a few weeks ago back at Dragonstone.

Daenerys continued. "I've always felt that with being the last Targaryen, it was my duty to my family to win back what was stolen from us. But I'm not the last Targaryen, Jon. You are the only person alive that shares my blood."

"I'm your nephew," he said flatly.

"I know, and I don't care. We're Targaryens, Jon. My parents, your grandparents, were brother and sister. Targaryens aren't the only families that practiced incest. Starks married cousin to cousin, aunt to nephew, etc., too. I've been shuffled from place to place all my life. The only family I knew was my cruel brother, and when he died, and that witch told me I was barren, I knew that House Targaryen would die with me. I thought coming to Dragonstone, the place of my birth would fulfill the longing I had for a home. But it didn't. That was until I met you, Jon. My home is wherever you are."

The whole time Jon had been ignoring Daenerys, he did not once think of how Lyanna and Rhaegar being his parents would affect her.

 _You know nothing, Jon Snow._

Of course, Jon's parentage would affect Daenerys. Most of her life, she thought herself to be the last Targaryen. She must've felt so alone. Jon's grip on Daenerys's hand tightened.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, Dany," he said sincerely. She didn't yell at him earlier for calling her that so he took that as meaning she didn't mind that nickname anymore. "I'm a fool for not thinking about how this would affect you. Trying to avoid you this past week has been the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But I shouldn't have done that; I should've told you the truth as soon as possible. You deserve to know that you're not the last of your family and that you're not alone. I love you. Please forgive me," he said pleadingly.

Now it was Dany who was caught by surprise.

"What did you just say?" she asked with a smirk.

"I love you," Jon smiled back.

"I love you too, Jon... err... Aegon," Daenerys added awkwardly.

Jon frowned. "I might be a Targaryen, but my name will always be Jon," he said proudly.

Dany nodded in understanding.

"Dany, there's something else I need to tell you," Jon said with a hint of a smile.

"What is it now?" she asked, feigning annoyance.

Jon let go of Dany's hand and placed his (back) on her belly as Daenerys watched him in confusion.

"Jon, what are you doing?" Daenerys asked in amusement.

"You're with child," he answered with a huge smile. "That's why you've been feeling ill. It's also why your breasts are ginormous," he added with a small chuckle.

Daenerys's face fell. "No. Please don't joke around like that Jon. I already told you, I can't have children. The witch told me so."

"And I told you that she might not have been a reliable source of information. Dany, she probably lied to you to scare you," Jon said reassuringly.

"I left behind a suitor in Essos when I left for Westeros, and his seed did not quicken my womb," she answered, vehemently.

Jon grew jealous when he heard of another man lying with his queen, but his face did not show it. "Did you think that maybe he was the one who couldn't have kids?"

"No. I did not," she answered, sounding almost hopeful. A minute passed before either of them said anything else. "Only death can pay for life," Daenerys said more to herself than to Jon.

"What?" asked Jon.

"Only death can pay for life," repeated Daenerys. "That's what the witch told me after she turned my husband into a vegetable and killed my son. I thought she was talking about the horse she sacrificed but..."

Jon had no idea what she was talking about, but he dared not to interrupt his queen.

She could sense Jon's confusion. "The death of my husband, my son, and the witch paid for the lives of my three dragons. And now I think the death of..." she couldn't even say Viserion's name or else she would break down.

"You think the death of your dragon paid for the life of our child," finished Jon.

Daenerys nodded with tears in her eyes. "I've always wanted to be a mother, Jon. As you know, I have many titles, but the two I embrace the most are 'Mhysa' and 'Mother of Dragons.' 'Mhysa' meaning mother in the Old Ghiscari language. But I've already lost two kids, and now one of them has to be killed, again."

Jon's hand was still resting over Daenerys's belly. Dany placed her hand over his and the tears that she tried so hard to hold in, came pouring out.

"Marry me," Jon blurted out.

"What?" Daenerys asked, trying to regain her composure.

"I said, 'marry me.'"

"You're serious?"

"Don't tell me you haven't been thinking the same thing. What better way to solidify our alliance then with a marriage? It would officially unite the North and the South, and it would also give the Northern Lords more of a reason to support you. We wouldn't have to sneak around anymore. Plus I don't want our kid to grow up a bastard," Jon added.

"Yes," answered Daenerys.

"Yes, you'll marry me?" Jon asked with a smirk.

Daenerys nodded. "I grew up thinking I was going to marry my brother. I was sold to Khal Drogo and forced to marry him. When I was in Essos, I was to wed a Meereen noble for political reasons, but thankfully he was killed before the wedding could even happen. This will be the first time I will be marrying someone that I actually love," she said with a smile that immediately fell. "But Jon, I'm with child."

"And?" he asked, not sure why she seemed sad about that.

"And we're in the middle of a war. I don't want to risk the life of our child, but at the same time, I can't just sit out of the war and do nothing; I need to be fighting with my people. I finally get what I've always wanted, and it couldn't have been at a worse time."

Jon removed his hand from Daenerys's and stood up from the chair.

"Jon, where are you going?" Daenerys asked sadly, thinking he was going to leave her.

Jon walked over to the left side of Daenerys's bed, stripped down to his breeches and tunic, and climbed into bed with her.

"Home," he answered as he wrapped his arms protectively around her body.


	2. Love Is The Death Of Duty

"I don't know how I got through this entire week without touching you," Jon whispered huskily into Daenerys's ear.

In response, Daenerys grabbed Jon's hand and pressed it against her front. He cupped her folds through her shift.

"You're so wet," he groaned as his cock twitched.

"Make love to me, Jon."

"As My Queen commands." As Daenerys freed Jon's swollen cock from his breeches, Jon lifted her shift and entered her without warning. No time for foreplay tonight. He went a week without being inside of Daenerys, and he desperately needed to spill himself inside of her. Daenerys pulled the covers over them as Jon pulled her closer (so her chest was resting on top of his).

Before Jon could begin to thrust into her, there was a knock on their bedroom door.

"Seven hells," Jon muttered under his breath. Daenerys chuckled.

"Your Grace, may I come in?" asked the Hand of the Queen.

Jon thanked the Gods that he and Daenerys kept (most) of their clothes on and that she pulled the covers over them because Tyrion would've caught them in an uncompromising position.

"Pretend you're asleep," Jon whispered to Daenerys. As soon as Daenerys closed her eyes, Jon told Tyrion to come in.

"Ah, Your Grace. I should've known you'd be here with our Queen," said Tyrion once he entered the bedroom and closed the door. He sat down in the chair next to the Queen's bed that was previously occupied by the King. "Nevertheless, I'm glad you're here because there's something I need to discuss with you... and Her Grace." He paused and looked over at the 'sleeping' Daenerys. "How is she, Jon?" he asked more as a friend than an advisor.

"The maester said it was just stress from losing her dragon," answered Jon. "She'll be okay."

"That's good then. Anyway, I'm here to talk to you about your relationship with Her Grace."

"What about our relationship?" Jon asked with a hint of anger in his voice. He didn't want to talk about his and Daenerys's relationship with Tyrion while he was buried deep inside of her. He just wanted Tyrion to leave so he could continue fucking her.

"Well, I've noticed that the two of you have gotten pretty close. You are in her bed right now, and the two of you weren't exactly quiet on the boat ride to White Harbor."

Jon blushed. Tyrion noticed. "Do you love her?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Of course, I love her. I'm not just here to keep her bed warm. I know that us falling in love couldn't have been at a worse time, but we might not make it out of this war alive. I don't want to think of what might've been; I want to know. Most importantly, I want to be happy. And Daenerys makes me happy by making me feel less alone in this shit world. She understands me better than anyone else. We're meant to be together; we're soulmates," Jon said wholeheartedly. He could feel Daenerys's erect nipples pressing against his chest, and her walls clench around his cock in response to what he just said. He had to restrain himself from thrusting up into her.

"Look, Jon. I'm happy for you and Daenerys. You both deserve to be happy after all the suffering you both had to endure throughout your lives. But you're right; your love couldn't have come at a worse time. And what will the Northern Lords think when they find out?"

Before Tyrion could finish, Jon answered: "I don't care what the Northern Lords think. Who cares about Northern independence when there might not even be a North once this war is over? Daenerys and I are to be married tomorrow night in the Godswood. The Northern Lords will have to accept her as their Queen if she's married to me."

"Very well. But the Northern Lords are probably going to think that Daenerys seduced you into being with her. And no offense Jon, you may be the King in the North, but you still hold a bastard name. Daenerys is a queen; she can't take a name like Snow. Although, she could legitimize you as a Stark..."

"I already told you Tyrion; I don't give a shit what the Northern Lords think. And there's no need to worry about Daenerys acquiring a bastard name because I'm not a bastard." Jon said hesitantly. He didn't want everyone knowing his parentage, but Tyrion was a friend and the Hand of the Queen, so he was an exception.

"What do you mean? Did Her Grace already legitimize you as a Stark?" asked a confused Tyrion.

"No." Jon then filled him in on everything that Sam and Bran told him.

"If you're really Rhaegar and Lyanna's son that means you have a better claim to the throne than Daenerys does," responded Tyrion. "And I guess you two are keeping up with the Targaryen tradition of incest," he jabbed.

"I've already told Daenerys this... the throne is hers. I don't want it. But we'll rule together, if that's what she wants," Jon truthfully said while disregarding Tyrion's comment about the two of them committing incest.

"Hmm. I know Daenerys hates when I bring this up, but we also need to discuss who will be the heir since Her Grace believes she can't have children."

Jon smiled. For the time being, Jon didn't want anyone but Daenerys, himself and Maester Wolkan to know about Daenerys being with child but now was as good a time as any to tell Tyrion.

"Actually, that issue has been resolved," Jon said proudly.

By the smug look on his face, Tyrion knew what had happened. "Did you get her pregnant, Jon?" he asked with a small smile.

Jon nodded.

"How? Wait, never mind. I know how; I heard you two going at it on the boat. I mean she never got pregnant when she was with Daario..." Jon's smile fell at hearing the name of Daenerys's last lover..."Your seed must be magical, Jon. It must be a Targaryen thing," joked Tyrion.

Jon half-smiled at that. "Tyrion, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you suggest a marriage alliance between Daenerys and I when I first landed on Dragonstone? I mean, I'm glad you didn't because I would rather marry her after we fell in love than before. But still, why didn't you?"

"I shouldn't have asked you if you loved her. In truth, I already knew the answer long before you fell in bed with her. When she got that raven saying you needed help beyond the wall, she didn't hesitate to fly North to save you. When she slaughtered the Lannister army, she only brought one dragon. To save you, she brought all three. I told her that she was too important to lose, and I told her to do nothing. But she didn't listen, and she lost a dragon for it. But she loves you, Jon. I know she does. That's why I didn't suggest a marriage alliance when you came to Dragonstone. When I saw your first meeting with Daenerys, I assumed you two would either fight or fuck, and you did both. I guess I somehow knew that you two would eventually fall for each other and that marriage would come on its own. Look, Jon, I want you and Daenerys to be happy, but we can't win this war if you two are going to be distracted by each other and thus taking all of these unnecessary and dangerous risks. We need Daenerys and her dragons to defeat the Night King. Are you going to prevent her from fighting in this war to protect her and your unborn child?"

"I don't know to be honest. That's her decision to make, not mine."

"I guess you're right. But you do get what I'm trying to say though, right, Jon?"

Jon nodded.

"But who knows what will happen? After all, Rhaegar and Lyanna's love started a war maybe yours, and Daenerys's can end this one," said Tyrion as he got up from the chair. "When she wakes, give Daenerys my best."

Jon nodded absentmindedly. Before Tyrion exited the room, Jon jerked his head up. "Wait, Tyrion, could you please not tell anyone about my parentage or Daenerys's pregnancy yet? We want to tell the people when we're ready."

"Of course, Your Grace. Goodnight," he paused. "Oh, and congratulations on the heir," he added with a soft smile as he closed the door and exited the room.

Daenerys waited a few seconds to make sure Tyrion was gone before she said anything. "Ugh, finally. Jon, go lock the door. I don't want anyone else coming in here," she said with a pout. Jon chuckled. He slowly pulled out of her as she hissed. "You know that was fun, almost being caught in the act," she playfully added as Jon got up and locked the door.

"Let's start over, shall we?" he asked as he removed his remaining clothes. Daenerys sat up and did the same.

"Jon, I don't want anyone else to know that I'm with child, just in case... you know... it doesn't make it. The fewer people that know, the better," she said sadly.

"Hey, Love, I planted that seed inside of you, and I will see it grow. Do you hear me?" Jon asked.

Daenerys chuckled at his play on words. "I'm serious, Jon. I lost Rhaego before he was even out of my womb and I bled Daario's baby out in the Great Grass Sea. My womb is cursed. My mother and your mother both died giving birth to us," she added as tears poured from her eyes.

Jon sat down on the bed and just held her while she cried. It was times like these where Jon wished he was more liked Eddard. If Ned Stark were here, he would know what to say to Daenerys to make her feel better, but Jon was at a lost for words, so he just held his wife to be. After a few minutes, she stopped crying and looked up to face Jon.

"If this child doesn't survive or if I don't survive, I permit you to lay with another woman to give you an heir. If we can't carry on the Targaryen line together, then at least you can by yourself," she said hoarsely.

"Don't talk like that, Dany. My whole life, I was terrified of lying with a girl, getting her pregnant, and bringing another bastard into this world. I saw joining the Night's Watch as an honorable calling because I wanted to be like my Uncle Benjen. But my uncle tried to talk me out of it, telling me, 'You don't understand what you'd be giving up. We have no families, none of us ever will.' I said that it didn't matter to me, though, and Uncle Benjen told me, 'You might if you knew what it meant.' I know what it means now, Dany. I know what I'd be giving up. Melisandre may have brought me back to life, but you're the reason why I'm alive. We were destined for each other. Don't you see? I had to die so that I could be free from my vows. I can have a family now. And I do; you and our little prince or princess," he added while rubbing her bare belly.

Dany smiled. "I love you, Jon," she said before giving him a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, My Queen."


	3. Fire Made Flesh

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The events of this chapter take place roughly 7-8 months after the previous chapter.**

"Daenerys, no. I don't care if you're The Unburnt. It's too risky," said an exasperated Jon to his very pregnant wife. "You're nine moons pregnant. The child could come any day now and purposely getting yourself set on fire is not a good idea even under normal circumstances. And you don't even know if it'll affect our child."

"Jon, just trust me," Daenerys replied softly.

Jon thought back to what Tyrion told him the night he found out Daenerys was with child: "Are you going to prevent her from fighting in this war to protect her and your unborn child?" That's exactly what Jon was trying to do. Jon knew that Tyrion's desire was to keep control on Daenerys, not in a manipulative way, but in a way to keep her (and Jon) focused on her (their) goal of defeating the Night King. Tyrion was trying to guide her and was probably seeing that the one thing that could make Dany ignore his counsel altogether was Jon himself. But this time, Daenerys wasn't ignoring Her Hand's counsel. She was doing as he advised; it was Jon's counsel that Daenerys wasn't listening to. It was then the King in the North realized that love during a time of war could make you do either one of two things: it could (1) distract you and make you throw caution to the wind or (2) it could give you something worth fighting for.

 _Love is the death of duty._

* * *

When Daenerys first saw the Night King riding Viserion, she resisted the sudden urge to cry and to burn everything in sight. If the living were going to win this war, she needed to play her part and focus on the task at hand.

Daenerys and Jon took to the skies on their dragons. What remained of their combined forces fought the wights and the white walkers on the ground. But Jon was nowhere to be found. For once, Daenerys was happy not to see her husband. It was all part of their plan (well, Daenerys's plan). While she and Drogon distracted the Night King and Viserion, Jon and Rhaegal were to ambush them from behind. Part of Daenerys's plan was to get Viserion to set her on fire. As far as she (and Jon) knew, the Night King did not know of Daenerys's unburnt ability; that would be their distraction. She knew it was probably a stupid idea, but it was something, and Jon had (reluctantly) agreed to it.

Daenerys flew up to Viserion. My poor sweet thing, she thought to herself as she got a closer look at her now undead child. Drogon cried in response to seeing his brother in such a terrible condition. Viserion, however, did not respond to his brother. The Night King remained seated on his dragon, curious to see how his newly acquired ride would react to his previous owner.

"Viserion, do you remember me? It's Daenerys, your mother. I gave birth to you in the wastelands beyond Lhazar. I brought you into this world, and this thing took you out of it," she said (in High Valyrian) with disgust as she locked eyes with the Night King. Bad idea. Such a small action almost made Daenerys lose her concentration. His blues eyes were so hypnotizing; it was like he was staring into her soul, but the Night King didn't do so much as blink.

Nevertheless, Daenerys continued her mission. "You have two brothers... just as I did. You were named after my brother, Viserys," she paused, trying to think of something else to breakthrough whatever magical spell the Night King had on her dragon. Then she thought of it. She felt stupid for not thinking of it earlier. After all, it was the whole point of her plan. She just prayed to the gods (that she didn't believe in) that it would work.

"Dracarys," she commanded. And it worked, but not the way she anticipated. She didn't expect Viserion to breathe blue fire at her. It didn't burn her (or Drogon), but it did make her feel strange. While the Night King stared in curiosity at Daenerys not burning, that's when Jon made his move. He had Rhaegal fly close to Viserion, but not close enough to where the undead dragon could sense his brother's presence. It was then that Jon threw a dragonglass spear at the Night King. If Jon missed, they would all be fucked. But thank the gods that he didn't. The spear landed right through the Night King's chest, and his body shattered into fragments of ice. Almost immediately after the Night King's demise, the wights and the white walkers on the ground below followed suit, as did Viserion. It was proof of Jon's hive mind theory: if they killed the Night King, then they would kill his army too.

For a moment, Jon was lost in a trance; he couldn't believe that the Night King and his army were really gone. But the sound of his wife crying in pain soon woke him from his daze. He flew Rhaegal over to her and was surprised to see that she was no longer on fire. He figured that when Viserion died, his fire died with him.

"Daenerys, Love, what's wrong?" he asked frantically. He looked over at his wife and quickly realized that all of her clothes had burned off. Seeing Daenerys as naked as her name day, on the back of her dragon while being nine moons pregnant with his child, made Jon extremely aroused, but now was not the time to give in to his sexual urges.

"The baby is coming," she said through pants.

"Oh shit." Jon flew Rhaegal, so he was side by side with his brother. Without falling to his death, Jon managed to climb on Drogon and take a seat behind Daenerys. He removed his cloak and hung it over his wife's shoulders; not to keep her warm but to cover up her naked body because even through the thickness of his cloak, Jon could feel the heat radiating off her.

Jon had never ridden on Drogon before; his mount was always Rhaegal, so when he tried to get Drogon to fly, the beast did not do as he commanded.

"Drogon, I need you to fly your mother and me to Winterfell. It's an emergency. Can you do that for me, buddy?" Jon asked. He wasn't sure if the dragons understood the Common Tongue, but Jon assumed they did as Drogon did as he was asked. Either that or Drogon sensed his mother needed help. Rhaegal trailed behind them.

* * *

When the royal pair landed in Winterfell, Jon was momentarily confused as to why Sam, Maester Wolkan, Bran, Tyrion, Arya, and Sansa were the only ones there to greet them. Surely if both the King and the Queen came back to Winterfell, returning before everyone else and without sending a raven beforehand, it would draw some attention. It was then that Jon remembered that less than a dozen people stayed behind in Winterfell while everyone else was up at the Last Hearth fighting in the war.

Somehow, Jon was able to carry Daenerys down off of Drogon. Even though she was pregnant, Jon did not expect her to be as heavy as she was.

"What's wrong, Jon? Why have you two returned before everyone else? Did your plan go accordingly?" asked Sam hurriedly.

"Aye. Our plan did go accordingly; the Night King and his army have been defeated," Jon answered proudly.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"But we're here because Daenerys started going into labor," he said with a hint of excitement and a hint of panic.

"Come along then. I'll fetch the mid-wife," said Maester Wolkan. "Bring Her Grace to your chambers, quickly. We do not want the child to be born in the snow," he quipped.

* * *

Jon was the only person allowed inside the room while the mid-wife and the maester delivered the baby. He wasn't sure where Bran and Tyrion went, but Jon knew that his sisters and his good friend, Sam were outside the door in case help was needed.

Daenerys was lying naked on their bed with her legs wide open while Jon sat in a nearby chair and held her hand. She felt incredibly warm, warmer than usual (which is why she still had no clothes on, to help cool her body down). He felt her unnatural warmth on the ride over from the Last Hearth too, but he brushed it off as a temporary side effect of her being set on fire. He was starting to wonder if maybe it wasn't temporary at all.

Before Daenerys started to push, she turned to look at Jon. "I'm sorry, Jon," she said sadly.

Jon was confused. "What are you sorry for, Love? Your plan worked, we defeated the Night King and his army, together."

"I'm apologizing in advance in case the baby, or I don't survive," she said, tears threatening to fall.

"Dany, don't talk like that. You and our child are going to be fine. If we can defeat the dead, I think we can do just about anything," he said optimistically.

"I guess," she answered, sounding unhopeful. She just wanted this baby out of her and in her arms.

"Okay, Your Grace, I need you to push; the baby is starting to crown," instructed the maester.

Daenerys did as she was told and pushed. She wanted nothing more than to have this baby with Jon so she dug deep within her and mustered up all the strength that she could physically exert.

"The baby's head is starting to emerge. Do you feel a burning sensation, Your Grace?" asked Wolkan.

The Queen shook her head. "Okay, I need you to relax and breathe lightly. We don't want to cause any tears."

Dany did as the maester instructed. "That's good, Your Grace. The baby's head has already emerged, and now here comes the body. You're almost done. All that's left is for you to deliver the placenta," he said enthusiastically.

The Dragon Queen never had in her life experienced as much pain as she did in those few hours of giving birth. Her screams could probably be heard by the soldiers back at the Last Hearth, and Jon was pretty sure that she broke his hand by how hard she was squeezing it. But he didn't mind one bit. He welcomed the pain. It gave proof that he wasn't dreaming and that everything that had happened in the last (almost) two years had happened. He just wished that he could take away his wife's pain, the emotional and the physical.

"Okay, Your Grace..." the maester spoke to Jon. "...are you ready to cut the placenta?"

Jon nodded and (reluctantly) removed his hand from Daenerys's as he got up from the chair to cut the cord.

"Just like that. Perfect, Your Grace. Would you like to meet your son?" the maester asked the new parents. Both nodded in unison.

"But before that, I'd like to have him cleaned up and examined... to make sure he is healthy."

Daenerys pouted, and both Jon and the maester chuckled.

"Don't worry, Your Grace, it'll only be a few minutes," he reassuringly said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Ow!" He cried as he instantly jerked his hand away when he felt how hot her skin was.

"What's wrong, maester?" asked the midwife.

"I don't know. Her Grace's skin is so hot to the point where she actually burned my hand," he said in astonishment as he showed the mid-wife. The maester opened the bedroom door and was nearly tackled by Arya and Sansa who were eagerly trying to get a look at their new niece or nephew. Sam had left hours ago to be with Gilly and Little Sam.

"Ladies, please. This is important. I need you two to gather as much snow as you can," he instructed.

"Why?" asked Arya. "Is Daenerys and the baby okay?" Sansa asked at the same time Arya asked her question.

"Her Grace's body is unnaturally warm. She needs to be cooled down," he answered. "No more questions. Please get as much as you can," he said tiredly.

The sisters nodded and ran as fast as they could down the hall. The maester turned around and closed the door. "Your Grace, do you feel delirious at all?"

"Other than the pain from delivering a child, I feel pretty good," Daenerys answered honestly. She couldn't complain. She didn't die during childbirth like her or Jon's mother, and her baby was alive and healthy. That's all that she could've asked for.

"Viserion's fire was blue instead of red/orange; it was the Night King's magic. It must've altered your unburnt abilities to the point where if anyone touches you, they get burned," Jon concluded.

"But Your Grace, you were holding her hand earlier, and her touch didn't burn you," stated the maester.

Jon looked at his hand even though he knew there was no burn there.

"'For dragons are fire made flesh, and fire is power,'" Daenerys said, quoting Quaithe, more to herself than to anyone in particular.

"Huh?" asked the midwife as she washed and examined the crying prince. The young girl was so confused.

"I think it's a Targaryen thing," answered Daenerys. "It's like how only Targaryens can ride and form a bond with dragons... Jon, the only other living Targaryen, besides our son, can touch me without getting burned," she elaborated.

Before anyone could question the Queen further, Daenerys cried out and held her stomach.

"Love, what's wrong?!" asked a panicked Jon.

"I think I just had another contraction," she said.

"What? How is that possible?... unless you're pregnant with twins," Jon said excitedly.

"Twins!" Arya and Sansa said as they both plowed through the door and entered the bedchamber. They each held two buckets full of snow.

"Lady Arya, Lady Sansa, thank you for getting the snow, but we don't need it anymore. If you would please wait outside," the maester said as he escorted the two very excited girls out of the room and into the hall.

"Forgive me for sounding rude Maester Wolkan, but how did you not know I was pregnant with twins?" Daenerys asked in between contractions.

"Detecting twins isn't as easy as it seems; sometimes one hides behind the other," he answered honestly.

After the mid-wife finished cleaning, examining and swaddling the prince, she placed him in the bassinet near the King and Queen's bed and ran over to help the maester deliver the other baby. At this point, the infant had stopped crying.

The second child came out a lot faster than its sibling, and it was just as loud.

"A princess!" the mid-wife shouted excitedly. After Jon cut the placenta, the midwife gave the baby girl the same treatment as her brother.

"Would you like some milk of the poppy for your pain, Your Grace?" asked Maester Wolkan.

Daenerys nodded weakly. "Not too much; I don't want to be unconscious," she added. The maester chuckled as he prepared her dosage. As Wolkan gave her the medicine, the mid-wife said she was going to fetch the wet nurse.

"No!" Daenerys shouted. "I will be the one to nurse my children."

"Very well, Your Grace but I need to get the wet nurse anyway so she can show you how it's done," the mid-wife replied.

"Okay, thank you," she said kindly as the young girl left. The Queen turned her attention to the maester: "Can I hold my children now, please?" she asked softly.

"Of course, Your Grace," he said as he walked over to the bassinet to retrieve the twins. "Have you decided on names yet?" he asked as he gathered the two in his arms.

Jon and Daenerys exchanged a smile. "Yes, we have. Our little prince is named Eddgar, after both of Jon's fathers and our little princess is named Rhaenna, after both of our mothers," Daenerys answered proudly.

"Those are beautiful names, Your Graces." He walked over to the other side of the bed and handed Eddgar to Jon and Rhaenna to Dany. "Here you go," he said. "Congratulations. I'll let you two be alone with your little ones for a moment before the wet nurse arrives," he said as he made his way to the door.

"Thank you so much Maester Wolkan," Daenerys gratefully said as Jon nodded in agreement.

The man nodded and took his leave. That's when Jon and Dany finally got a good look at their little dragons. Despite being twins, the brother and sister looked nothing alike. Eddgar took more after his father than his mother. He had Jon's gray eyes, but his black hair was straight like his mother's. Rhaenna, on the other hand, was the spitting image of Dany; with her violet eyes and her silver hair. But like her father, her hair was curly.

Dany wanted to cry. She had never felt more complete in her entire life. The threat of the white walkers was gone, she had her little prince and princess, and most importantly, she had Jon, her home. Without him, none of those things would've happened or be possible. He truly was her equal in every way possible. Together they defeated the Night King, together they restored their House, together they would defeat Cersei and together they would rule the seven kingdoms.

Years after the Great War, it was said that King Jon and Queen Daenerys had a song, the song of ice and fire.


End file.
